


Carry On, Avery's

by Rainydaysunrise



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Cath pov, Fanfiction, Gen, Growing Up, High School, I really just love this book, M/M, Middle School, POV First Person, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 23:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainydaysunrise/pseuds/Rainydaysunrise
Summary: Catherine and Wren growing up.Wren's beginning of the fall out with Simon Snow and how Cath deals.





	Carry On, Avery's

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you so much for reading and have a great day!
> 
> I wrote this out of the blue (I guess like I do with most of my stuff, but more...sporadic?), and I'm quite proud of it. I'm reading Fangirl and Carry On again, and it got me thinking. There is a part where Cath is writing with Nick (Cited at the beginning of the fic, that part belongs to Rainbow Rowell.) and she talks about what it was like to write with Wren and the differences in writing with Nick and Cath.  
> She said that she'd write the dialogue, Wren would write the plot. 
> 
> It got me thinking and this happened. Also I suck at writing in first person. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy. <3

"It was almost like writing with Wren- back when she and Wren would sit in front of the computer, pulling the keyboard back and forth and reading out loud as the other person typed. Cath always wrote most of the dialogue. Wren was better at plot and mood. Sometimes Cath would write all of the conversations, and Wren would write behind her, deciding where Baz and Simon were and where they were going. Once Cath had written what she thought was a love scene, and Wren had turned it into a sword fight." -Fangirl (Rainbow Rowell) (Page 56)

/

"I want you to fight for me, Baz."

"I shouldn't have to fight for you."

"And why not? I fought for you and I fought bloody hard. I fight every. Damn. Day."

"Simon..."

"No, Baz. Why won't you fight for me? If we had to, we would. But..." 

"Because I already do." 

"..."

"I fight every goddamn day for you, Simon Snow. And I love you so much. The idea of fighting for you also includes the idea of losing you. And that scares me so damn much."

"Baz..."

"No, Simon... Not right now." 

"..."

"I'm going for a walk." 

"Baz, wait."

 

/Cath POV/

 

“Cath. Come on...You can do better than this.” Wren sighed, passing the laptop back to me, ignoring my sigh of frustration.

“What’s wrong with it?”

“You wrote Baz too OC.”

“I did not.”

“You did too. Look. ” She points to the screen and raises an eyebrow at me. 

Okay, maybe she was a bit right.

It was late on a Saturday Night, the two of us were huddled together in in my bed. All of our blankets shoved on one were making me feel stuffy.

I didn’t like the feeling tonight, but did not want to tell Wren I was done.

I think she looked forward to this as much as I did. 

It was SnowFest!Saturday and Christmas break, which meant broken sleep schedules and writing as much as we possibly could together.

Given that Grandma was not here. She insisted that we both spend time with the rest of the family and not just holed up in their room. 

So it made things more difficult.

Dad would often wake up or come upstairs, if he hadn’t gone to bed yet, and catch us still up often at 2 or 3 in the morning and tell us to go to bed.

“But Dad, the fanfic!”

“But Dad, the views!”

“But nothing.” He would laugh, shaking his head at their silliness. “Internet fame can wait until the sun comes up.” 

But tonight, he had went to bed earlier than us, leaving Wren and I awake and caffeinated and contemplating sneaking out to get Starbucks.

I trashed the idea almost immediately because I was scared. 

“Hello? Earth to Catherine?” 

“Sorry…”

Wren eyes me carefully, I wasn’t going to admit I was tired.

No ma’am. 

“Let’s go to bed.” 

Oh, thank god. 

Wren crawled out of the bed, shutting my laptop and putting it under my pillow where I liked to keep it.

She cut off the the light and we both laid their in darkness, the sudden silence of the house hanging in the air.

“Goodnight, Cath.”

“Goodnight, Wren.”

 

/Two years later: Wren and Catherine are freshmen in high school./

I knew it wouldn’t last forever. 

I knew it was hopeless to believe it would. 

But you hope for these things, even if they’re impossible.

Somehow when we got older and Saturday night SnowFest’s stopped being a thing, I realized that I was lonely.

I missed her.

I wanted her back.

Now I barely see her.

She’s in clubs and out making friends, basically being the ultimate Freshman. 

High school is the farthest thing from Middle School. 

And I know it makes me sound selfish to want her to drop everything and come back to my bed to write. I wrote alone most days now.

But I was scared. 

I was so fucking scared and the world of Mage’s could only protect me so much. 

It was imaginary and the words and taunts were so real.

People were so cruel. 

And Wren wasn’t helping, it seemed like she wasn’t taking me seriously.

I went to her in tears for weeks, begging her to make her ‘friends’ stop. But as always, Wren just told me they were trying to be funny.

To be my ‘friend’.

To ‘get to know me’. 

People who try to get to know you don’t call you a “Self absorbed nerd so far in her own head that she could see the back of her brain.”

They did not want that.

I did not want that.

I kept to myself. 

Every afternoon would find me alone at my laptop, writing. Pumping out hours and hours of Fanfiction that at least someone would enjoy.

I wrote it for myself mostly, but it made me strangely happy whenever someone would comment or leave a kind PM.

It made the loneliness ease up a bit.

 

But tonight, I couldn’t help but stare at the half finished work in my folder.

The ideas that Wren and I had tossed around.

Simon and Baz dancing on the rampart.

Simon and Baz sword fighting.

Simon and Baz falling more in love with each other every single day.

I wanted to delete the file. 

I wanted it gone.

But I didn’t. 

 

I simply closed out of it and shut my computer, it was 2AM. 

No sign of Wren yet.

I’d be up until she got home or shot me a text saying she was staying at a friends house.

So I took a deep breath and opened my computer again, opening the file that was simply titled: Carry On, Simon.

Working on that until my sister came home again.


End file.
